Roblox Apocalypse Rising Wiki
Welcome to the Apocalypse Rising Wiki! Apocalypse Rising is a free ROBLOX user-made game based off of the ArmA II mod, DayZ. The game is scripted by ZolarKeth and built by Gusmanak. The general goal of the game is to try and survive against all odds in a post-apocalyptic world, fight zombies and bandits, work with friendly survivors (if you can find any) and live for as long as possible! There are 10 acheivable badges, Survivor, Bandit, Vagrant, Highwayman, Wanderer, Raider, Brigand, Vagabond, Marauder, and Nomad. There are also 3 unacheivable badges, Hero, Savior, and Guardian, which were discontinued at the time of the badge overhaul. Apocalypse Rising was created on April 1st, 2008, but became an official game on July 1st, 2012. Apocalypse Rising is one of the most popular zombie/survival genre game, as it was voted 2013's most popular ROBLOX zombie/survival game! Apocaltpse Rising won Game of the Year in 2013 and Combat Game of the Year in 2014. If you are a good, experienced player, feel free to add your own tips and adventures to this wiki. If you are a newbie in need of help, check out all the pages on the wiki. Have fun surviving! If you have a question or want to discuss the game, do it on the forums in the On The Wiki section, or the new WIP forum page here. See Guides for helpful information on gameplay, recommended for beginners! This being the community wiki, you can add fanfics, memes, song parodies, comics, so on and so forth. So come, and experience the wonders of being in a community, not being under rule under a tyrannical leader. Recent Updates 9/13/14 * Fixed vehicle jack * Fixed GPS * Fixed matches * Fixed ninja perk * Fixed certain clothing failing to display after rejoining the game * Attempted fix for interact tool failing to pick up certain items 9/12/14 * Changed night to be moderately brighter * Changed Health Hunger and Thirst bars to appear better with Roblox backpack * Changed asset loading screen to focus on essential assets instead of all assets * Temporarily changed zombie parts to fall through the floor after death Links Apocalypse Rising Apocalypse Rising on Reddit New work in progress forum: http://w11.zetaboards.com/Apocalypse_Rising/index/ See our facebook page here 'https://www.facebook.com/pages/Apocalypse-Rising-Wikia/245409865620617 The offical wiki for information: http://apocalypserisingmanual.wikia.com/wiki/ Wiki administration Current Leadership *Leader: User:BeastyBoss *VP: User:Call Me Z *Secretary: V.I.P. (Voting In Progress) Founder *User:Solidmario10 Bureaucrats (A.K.A. Bearkrats) *User:Freezekiller450 (The Cold-Blooded Killer of A VP) *User:BeastyBoss (The Female Leader) *is also first female Bureaucrat *User:KingsterCoal (The Assassin) *User:Truehand (The Horse Drummer) *User:PTKTSniper (Sir HeraX) Admins All Bureaucrats are Admins. Chat Moderators *User:Tribby4life (That One Girl) *User:Halrold (The Guy That Seems Inactive, But Isn't Really) *User:Truman89 (The Other Wiki Owner) Inactive Bureaucrats *User:Letter08 (The Lonely Hobo) *User:CheeZniper (The Badass) *User:Milbert23 (That One Admin) *User:Iceymans6183 (That one guy who doesn't spend his life on Apocalypse Rising) Inactive Admins *User:Solidmario10 (The Founder) *User:Sergiusalceanu (The Gentleman) *User:Strafev (The Guy With A Portal As His Profile Pic) *User:Anyseven (The Rambo) Impeached Admins *User:MightyDragonofAwe (The Religious Hater) (Due to Religious Predjudice and Rude Behaviour) *User:LoPunk (The Terrorist) (For Trashing the Wiki) *User:StricklandPropane (The 2nd Terrorist) (For Trashing the Wiki) Other (May or May not be Admin) *User:TheHatchetMaster (The Stalker) Portals *Portal:Consumables *Portal:Food *Portal:Drinks *Portal:Weapons *Portal:Utilities *Portal:Attachments *Portal:Ammunition *Portal:Building Materials *Portal:Structures 'Rules *The bureaucrats are the law. They are not above the law, but they are the law. If they warn you, take that warning to heart. *Use proper grammar when doing an edit. You won't get banned for not using proper grammar, but it is highly encouraged if you want your edit to be understandable. *No spamming/advertising. Will result in warning, 1 Day Ban, than 3 Day Ban. *You can swear, just don't post inappropriate content. *No religion wars. Don't judge others for their preferences. (4-24-14) *No hacking or support of hacking. War is an exception to this. *Creating false rules is not allowed. Results in 1 hour ban. *Posting porn, excessive swearing or a massive amount of vandalism will result in a 7-day IP ban with no warning. You have been warned. *Use blogposts and the forum for posting your groups and other non-game related material. Do not make a page that says something like "I like taco" or "Join my ROBLOX group." *Before creating a page, ask in the forums if it is already here. *Don't use pages to rant about stuff. Ex. Instead of "MK-48s are so powerful that I got killed by a guy with one and I lost a Patriot with 5 mags!", say "MK-48s are very powerful weapons". *Do not make comments such as "I killed a person with a FAL and I had a Makarov! LOOL!" This is not to discourage sharing your stories, just making meaningless comments. Another example would be "I found a black mili at a heli crash!" *If wanting to add something to a locked page, ask an admin to edit the locked page as long as it's appropriate. *Do not bully other people on the wiki. Bullying will not be tolerating, and will be an automatic 7 Day Ban. Depending on the severity, it can go up to a 1-Year Ban. *Do not beg to become admin. You won't get banned, but It only lessens your chance of becoming one. *Do not potatoify everything. *If you are creating an account, do not add anything inappropriate to your username. It WILL be IP banned indefinitely. Read that again; INDEFINITELY. *No signatures when doing an edit. ex. MK-48s are military-grade weapons ~added by username~ The New Adventures of Apocalypse Rising is an exception to this. Results in 5 min ban. *It is highly encouraged to post screenshots that were taken during the day instead of at night so that they're easier to see. *If you are not an admin, do not pretend to have administrative powers just to intimidate others. Results in 3-Day IP Ban. *Do not threaten the admins, or anyone else in general. Threatening the admins, (etc. Threatening to block them) will not be tolerated and will result in a 7 day IP ban with no warning. *Wiping a page of its content will result in a 3 month ban. For every page you wipe, it doubles. *No excess potatoing a page. You want the page understandable, not having the word potato come up every five words. *Do NOT scam other people on the wiki! Results in 1 year IP ban with no warning. − − Anyone repeatedly violating these rules will be banned for increasing durations of time, up to an infinite IP ban as long as they continue to break said rules. − − Category:Locked Pages